Capital Punishment
Synopsis: With the world watching, the team must prevent an assassination that would change London forever! Plot: The episode starts with a flashback Gareth Kelly had, when he met Genevieve Collins for dinner at a high-end restaurant. Gareth shows Genevieve a "trophy" he took when he killed someone from when he went to war. Genevieve is disappointed with him and tells him bluntly that he lacks the art that the rest of her children has and tells him to stop killing. Gareth is shown to be angry with her at first, but has no choice but to listen to her. Next, Gareth is shown to be in another flashback where he kills Basil Frost, his fellow colleague. Present Day: Gareth is walking around in the ballroom where the Diamond Jubilee Party is celebrated. He sees the SCT detectives arrested and in the process of being escorted out of the Palace. He feigns ignorance and asks them why they were arrested, to which Henry Dunn replies that they snuck into the palace. He then pretends to be shocked and tells them that they must leave the palace. He then meets Gemma Chamberlain and tells her that he knew all about her plan and that he was going to kill her very soon. Meanwhile, Reed Harrow, who is outside the palace thinks of a way to enter the palace through climbing the walls. He manages to go past the security guards and meets with the arrested SCT members. As the bodyguards advance to arrest him, he counter-attacks them and the rest of the SCT members follow suit. Soon they manage to prevent themselves from being escorted out of the palace and they proceed to find Natara Williams who is somewhere else in the palace. Natara, however, is stuck in the room she and Gareth were in before. She thinks of an idea and uses the pen Kai Kalaba gave her to open the lock and sneak out into the palace balcony. There, she reunites Mal Fallon and the team. The team hurries back to the ballroom and see Gemma about to leave the palace. They stop her abruptly and questions her as to why she leaves and she blatantly gives them an excuse. As they hold her from leaving, Prince Stuart starts his address to the people. Jeremy Redbird and Blaise Corso realise that Gareth's next target is to assassinate the heir to the throne and Jeremy immediately squeezes through the crowd, in an attempt to rescue the Prince. From afar, he sees Gareth taking out his knife and he immediately rushes to take the Prince to safety. In his attempt, he drops his gun, giving Gareth the advantage to shoot him. Fortunately, Blaise takes his gun behind Gareth and throws it to Jeremy for him to catch it. Gareth sees this and immediately turns to shoot Blaise. Before the bullet hits Blaise, Jeremy dives between them and takes the shot instead. As hoards of people flee the Buckingham Palace, Blaise stays with Jeremy while waiting for help and in that very emotional moment, tells him that she would stay by his side and not let go of him. Jeremy reveals himself to be fine as the bullet hit the bullet proof sunglasses Kai gave him and didn't hit his chest. Blaise wipes away her tears in relief. Meanwhile, Mal leaves to pursue Gareth and has a showdown with him in the secret area of the palace. Natara follows them and join them in the same place. The two of them try to coax Gareth into not killing them as per usual and almost fails as Gareth threatens to kill himself. Fortunately, Mal manages to prevent him from killing himself though making him trip and fall. All is well as Gareth is finally arrested. The team reunites with Amy Chen and Kai Kalaba. Blaise tells Jeremy that she is glad that he is alright and that she is glad to have him as her partner. She squeezes his hand and leave. Jeremy feels uncomfortable due to his past relationship with Blaise and that he is currently seeing Amy. He tells Amy that Blaise means nothing to him and that he cares for her more instead. However, Amy tells him that she thinks Blaise loves him. Later in the night, Blaise goes to Jeremy's hotel room and plans to toast beer with him. Jeremy tells her that he is currently seeing Amy and asks if she's fine with it. Blaise tries her best to hide her shock and sadness and tells them that they are both great together. Bonus Scene: Gemma Chamberlain, CEO of Horus Corporation, is shown to be fleeing on a plane away from England. She imagines the police searching her home and sacking her colleagues at her company and feels that she had made a good call by running away. She then proceeds to line up to go to the lavatory, but is stopped by a flight attendant, who leads her to the back of the plane. The flight attendant reveals that 'they' are very disappointed with her performance and uses a paralytic agent on Gemma. She is then pulled into the cargo bay and laid atop the landing gear, only to be dropped into the Atlantic as the plane deployed its gear on its descent into New York. Meanwhile, Kingfisher is shown to be in Tokyo, meeting the Firstborn. The Firstborn tells him that he is interested in Japan as he wants to meet the "rising Son". He reveals that they will next be meeting a lady who is very dangerous as they walk to her house. The Firstborn says to her, "Honey, I'm home." This leaves speculation as to whether they both have a romantic relationship, are spouses, or are just mere aquaintances and is the introduction for Volume 16. Category:Episode